Lost and Found
by shad4light
Summary: „…somehow disturbing, that nobody remembers this Harry-Potter-lad. Not even the reporter himself! I mean he was in like every newspaper around here, even in some of Americas countrys, God, they say he attends Hogwarts, but nobody remembers him? I tell ya, it's just a fictional story to calm and distract the masses." An Avada Kedavra and it's consequences
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

~Prolog~

Harry Potter stared at his Professor, whom he had trusted so completely all his years in Hogwarts, betrayal showing at his face. „Why?", he croaked, avoiding another cutting hex, already bleeding from many wounds. „I'm sorry, m'dear boy. But you have strayed from the right path. Please understand, that I'm doing this for the greater good.", Albus Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes looking at the boy-who-lived.„So what? That gave you the right to leave me there? With the Dursleys? You knew how I were treated, don't tell me you didn't expect it to happen sometime. It was bound to happen, Professor.", Harry spat the last word, his hurt showing through. „You shouldn't have attacked Dudley, Harry. You're connection to Tom has been influencing you greater than I anticipated. A misjudge on my part, I must acknowledge that." „It was just a harmless threat. Merlin, Professor! You can't think I'm going dark because of that!" „Your knowledge on Dark Arts.." „I had to learn that to survive! To kill him!" „…Your Rule breaking…" „When you're never telling me anything" „.. and you being a parseltongue and that you're using that dark ability. Harry, you're falling into the dark. I will let you die as a light wizard. I will tell them, that you died a martyrs death." „But I don't want that!", Harry had backed away, his wand drawn, but he didn't dare attack Dumdledore, everything seemed so unreal. Was Voldemort trying to trap him with a vision again? Like he did with Sirius? „I'm sorry, m'boy." Harry felt a tear dwelling in his eye, but he refused to let it fall, while he found himself unable to move. „Avada Kedavra.", said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling and a little smile crossed his lips.

And then Harry knew no more.


	2. Ch 1: Al

A/N: Hey Folks!

There willl probably be some Slash later on, but I will mark them, so if you don't want to read you can skip them.

So, now have fun reading my story :)

~Al~

He woke up hurting. Bad. His wounds stung and he was freezing. But hey, why could he freeze? Hadn't he died? Oh, great, he had really seen a trap from Voldemort after all. But then, why did his wounds hurt? Harry Potter, the saviour and boy-who-lived opened his eyes and tried to look around. He hadn't felt his glasses on his nose, so he had expected that he would see some blurry images, if anything at all, what he saw let him gasp. He saw the night sky above him. Clearly. His Hand shot up to his nose, to see if he just didn't feel the glasses, but there were none. Ignoring the pain he rolled around and looked at his surroundings. He lay at the front of Hogwarts, hidden beneath bushes and covered by leaves, right at the end of the Hogwarts wards. So it hadn't been a vision send by Voldemort? No dream? Shakily he stood up, holding his ribs and panting heavily. Dumdledore had betrayed him. He had killed him. Well, almost.

Had he even died? And how the hell did Harry end up here? Did Dumbledore just throw his body out, for some students or someone else to find it, thinking that death eaters did it? Wandlessly he spellt a cleaning and repairing spell at his robes, casting a last look at Hogwarts and turning his back at it, trying to surpress the urge to go back and take revenge. He felt betrayed and cast out. Like a cat overdroven by a car and being left to die at the street. Limping, he made his way torwards Hogsmead, without so much as a peak back.

Hogsmead was as empty as it could be. Some lonely wizards were strolling about, but were carefully avoiding the worn down wizard, that limped through the village. He went to the first Destination that crossed his mind: Rosmerta's Pub, which he knew had some rooms for rent. Silently he opened the door and walked to the counter, sitting down. Rosmerta was currently talking to a customer and the theme of their conversation made Harry peek up. „…somehow disturbing, that nobody remembers this Harry-Potter-lad. Not even the reporter himself! I mean he was in like every newspaper around here, even in some of Americas countrys, God, they say he attends Hogwarts, but nobody remembers him? I tell ya, it's just a fictional story to calm and distract the masses."

„Well, even if it is, it certainly seems like a fairytale, the intriguing part is, that there's books, interwievs and moving photos from him! Maybe… maybe he did a spell to be forgotten by everyone, to protect his loved ones? Woulnd't that be romantic? Don't you think so, too?" The customer sighed:"Women." „Oh, be quiet, Archie.", laughed Rosmerta and looked at the door, „ I could've sworn that someone entered a minute ago." Harry reluctantly spoke up, casting a quick glamour on his hairs and face to be hidden by shaddows. „Actually I did.", he said. „Oh dear! Don't scare me like that!", Rosmerta looked at the boy that sat before her, his face covered by shaddows, that the dim light wasn't enough to get through. „What can I do for you, Sir?"

„Just a room for the night, would be nice. If you would. Ma'am.", his voice sounded young and a little shaky. The question was asked with such resignation, as if he already expected her to turn him down. „Why, of course. This is after all an inn, young man. May I ask what your name would be? And how old you are? You seem a little young to be out alone at such a time of the night.", Rosmerta asked, while carefully observing her newest customer. „Well, I'm…", Harry trailed off. If he hadn't misheard, the people forgot who he was. So, maybe Fate finally got bored with him and gave him a second chance at life? He snorted at that thought. _More like a vacation, than a second chance. Better not think too deep about it. So…who do I want to be?_

„I'm 19. My names Neight Seal. From America, Ma'am", Harry lied, using parts from the various brands of alcohol that stood behind the bar to form his new name. He figured that, if no one found any facts about his identity as Neight Seal, than they would blame it on him being from America. Hopefully. Rosmerta seemed suprised: "Why, from America. But why did you come here? With you-know-who on the loose, it's been really dangerous. And all alone?" Harry was silent for a minute and decided to stay near the thruth. „My family over there is dead, so I went here to live with…with my godfather, but he also died." „Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Rosmerta looked at the young man in front of her and, for the first time, took in his battered state. His torn robe, the damp clothes, the dirt and no bag or anything to be seen. „Did you get attacked?", she asked softly. Neight was silent for a second and then simply said: „Yes. But I got away somehow." „You hurt?" „I'm fine.", he answered and shrugged. „Just tired." „Of course! And I'm questioning with no end, I'm sorry, honey." „Honey?", Harry sputtered. „Sure. You have no one, and I will help you as good as I can. And because of that I get to call you honey. End of story. Now get upstairs, room number 5 on the back, and get some sleep. „ „But-„ „I said: Go upstairs, Neight." Harry shut his mouth with an audible ‚click' and went in the pointed direction, muttering about ‚the mystery of women' and how he will never understand them, all the while glancing back, if someone was showing signs of knowing him.

After he set the password for the room, he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, head on his hands, and hands resting on his knees. Slowly one thought crept forward in his chaotic mind:" What the hell happened?" He waved his hand and cast wandless spells to ensure that no one could eavesdrop or attack him and then stood up to change into the provided pajama. It felt heavenly to get out of the wet clothes, that clinged to his body like they had their own will. Which apparently consisted of never letting themselves be taken off.

He went into the bath, threq his torn clothes into a corner and moved to take a quick shower, as his look catched his reflection in the mirror. His already scarred body now sported some new bruises and wounds, giving him a dangerous vibe. His eyes seemed to glow and his pupils had become a little more catlike. The were longer than before and had a yellow gleam in them. His hair also seemed a bit longer, if not much, and, all in all, he looked damn handsome. „I'm hot!", he said disbelievingly and almost shattered the mirror, when his reflection answered: „Hell yes, you are."

The voice was smooth and unisex, noted Harry while he took a second to recover. „Who are you?" „You seriously talking to a mirror, man? Maybe you should go to sleep? You look exhausted. God, do you do sports or something?", his reflection had started doing poses and admiring himself. „Yeah… Quidditch. And duelling. Fighting…", Harry answred a bit dazed, but still hadn't moved. „Hello? Anybody home?", mirrorharry started waving his hands before the boy-who-lived-to-die-from-a-heartattack and Harry asked again: „Who the hell are you? Tell me now, or I blast this mirror to shreds." „Easy there. I'm just happy that someones finally talking to me. I'm Al. Well, it's really Alexia Comonest Saphirae. Awful name, isn't it?" „Different question. What are you?", Harry asked threatingly, flexing his fists."Calm down. Even if you destroy the mirror, it won't help in shutting me up. I'm an artifact. Look behind the mirror. Come on!" Slowly Harry walked closer, cursing himself for his curiosity and unability to just walk away. Carefully, he took the mirror off the wall, only to see…nothing.

„Just walk through.", came Als voice from before him. After putting down the mirror, Harry touched the wall, only to find that there was no and felt a small box hanging free in the air, with nothing to support it. A fast flick of his wandhand and he saw that no spells were there to protect it. Still, he cast shields around it and himself as a precaution, to trap anything that could emerge from it and then took it out of the wall, into the bathroom."Take me out! It's fucking dark in here!", came Als voice again, this time from the box. His wand at the ready, Harry opened the small, simple brown box and saw a black ring lying on the naked ground of the box. „Now put me on." „No way.", was Harrys instant reply. „Why! Don't be a chicken! Put me on! Pleeeeease!", Al sounded like a lost Puppy and Harry could've sworn the ring moved.

„No way! You could kill me if I put you on for all I know. I don't know anything about you!" „I won'T! Promise! If you put me on, I'm bound to serve you. To protect you. I was made for that! And then some idiot stole me and left me here! Come on! I'm over a million Galleons worth, and he didn't even give me a tiny little piece of blanket. It's cold in that wall! I could've catch a cold." „You're an artifact. You don't catch colds.", the annoyed 17-year old said and pinched his nose with one hand. „So what! It's still cold. If you won't put me on, at least take me out of this stupid box! I beg you. I'm robbing on my nonexistent knees. I'll sing you a song! How about that?" and to Harrys terror he really started to sing. Horribly. He was glad to have put up silencing charms, or he would have to be hold responsible for a massmurder in rosmertas pub. Rosmerta would probably come back from the dead, just to kill him then. Harry shuddered. „Alright! I take you out of that box, so stop singing!" Blessed silence was the answer. Sighing Harry took his wand and fished the ring out of the box. Just as he was bout to put it on the nightshelf, he felt his wand pulsing and froze. „What the-„, a light blinded him, but he could see the ring changing into a black snake and winding itself around his he felt a little pain wandering through his body, vanishing after seconds. Without hesitation Harry grabbed the ring on his finger and tried to take it off, but to no avail. „Merlin, Al! Get off of my finger! Now!" To his surprise Al complied and harry saw himself sitting on his bed. Blinking he looked at his finger, moved his hand near his face and heard something click. _What the-_ „I didn't mean with that for you to simply change into an armband. And stop looking like me!" Al laughed and said with a smile:" Well, how should I look then, my one and only?" He winked. Harry spluttered. „I like your body, so I keep it. Without the scars. Maybe blue eyes? And blond hair…", he mumbled and his Harry changed into a blond haired, blue eyed, toned beachboy. „You know, there's a saying in Germany: Blond, Blauäugig, blöd. It means: blonde, blue eyed and stupid. The look fits you, though." He mockingly raised an eyebrow, while Al pouted. „So. What are you? What can you do? And what's it got to do with me?"

The blue eyed boy sighed and gestured to the free space on the bed beside him. Harry, still holding his wand, went to a chair instead, and settled down in a reasonable distance. „Well, as I already told you, I'm a Alexia Comonest Saphirae. It' a material that consists of different, normally unmixable ingredients and is pretty rare. I was made a long time ago, but only started having a conciousness about 200 years ago. And, pray tell, don't ask me how. I don't know how. So, what I know is that I have shielding properties. A shield against poison for example, but the most poisons I shield against, aren't in use anymore. I'm also a ring for heritage. Oh, don't ask me for which one, I also don't know that. Then… I get hot, and I don't mean my flawless look, but my core, which is the ring…armband…stone,whatever, when something is dangerous. Which kind of danger was it again?", he stopped for a second and then started again," and cause you gave me your blood and touched me with your magic, I'm bonded to you. You can take me off or something like that, but I will always be near you. And because we're bonded with blood, someone could use the bit of your blood that's flowing thorugh me for nasty things, if they get a hold of me."

„So,", Harry interrupted the…something, before he could start again, „basically you're useless and I can't get rid of you." He snorted. „Just my luck. And how the hell did you get my blood anyway? And…wait, will you be around me, like, whereever I am?" With Horror he thought back to their meeting in the bathroom. He really did not need somebody watching him while being in there. „No, you can order me to stay away and things like that. Also, I'm not human, I'm not as shy about such matters as you are. And the blood? It had to come from your wand, I think. You didn't touch me or anything. „ Al waved a hand to Harrys holly wand and the-boy-who-lived stared at the dry blood on it. „Almost forgot. Must have lied on it, back then." Maybe his wounds had bled on it. „Alright.", he abruptly said, standing up, not allowing his thoughts to stray back to ‚the incident', as he dubbed it. „Stay away from me and the bed. Don't come into a five foot radius o fit. Am I clear?" Bevor Al could so much as nod, he was crashing into the nearest wall, having not followed the order fast enough. „Ouch. That wasn't neccessary." „You should have moved faster then.", Harry shrugged and started moving. Only now realizing that he was stark naked. „Shit!", under a second he'd flung himself into the bathroom and shut the door.

He heard Al laughing and told him to shut up. Blessed silence was the answer and he, once again, walked torwards the shower. Turning on the water, stepping under it and relaxing, something so normal was pure luxus at the moment, and he relinquished in it. Half an hour later he had changed into transformed clothes and went to bed, ignoring Al sitting on the chair and looking at him. Sleep found him fast, and with him came the nightmares.

He walked along a dark corridor, silently, so they wouldn't find him. He didn't dare to breathe, in fear to show his hideout. Suddenly a snake lay in front of him. _Nagini_. She attacked withou a second hesitation, but before she could reach him, he found himself on a graveyard. _The_ graveyard. Bound to a gravestone, he watched as voldemort walked closer, wand in his hand, and when he stepped aside, harrys blood froze. Dudley and vernon made a step forward and voldemort hissed: „Now, dear harry. It's time to play." And Harry screamed.

r & r - Read and Review please :D


	3. Ch 2: Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Something wet hit Harry and he darted out of his bed, wand in hand and already weaving a shield around him, when he realised that there was no immediate danger. „Calm down. You had a nightmare. A bad one, I reckon. I woke you up. Had to throw a damn towel at you. You alright?" Harry was silent for a second, then nodded, not trusting his voice. A quick tempus showed him, that it was 7 am, an alright time to get downstairs and figure out more about his situation. He was already on his way down, in black, freshly transfigured clothes mind you, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned to AL:" Can she see you?" „No. Only the ring." Harry nodded and started walking again, only to stop a few steps later. „Make up your mind, Damnit!", snapped Al as he walked right through Harry. Really not a nice feeling. And, as Harrys look found his ringfinger, he saw Als Ringform, black insignien lightly glittering." Didn't you look different at first?" „It's because I'm bonded to you now. And the ringform is easier to take. Also it looks better than an armband or anything similar. And it does not hinder you as much. Right? Right. Now lets get downstairs, I'm bored." And with that Al walked downstairs, not waiting for Harry. Seeing some truth somewehere in Als statement, he followed soon after, for now laying the matter to rest., subtly weaving some glamours over his skin to smooth it.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Madame Rosmerta looked up as Neight entered the room, for the first time getting a good look at him. He wasn't tall, but toned and muscular. Long black hair, brilliant green eyes that seemed a little yellow at their center, and smooth skin. His whole look was that of a nice boy next door, who had girls swoon all over him, but his vibe was that of someone looked older than his presumably 19 years. At least 22. Or 25.

„Morning Neight.", she said with a warm voice, deciding to support him if she could. He looked so lost. „Morning Mam.", he whispered, his voice souding raw. Wrinkling her brow, said ma'am took out a cup, poured in some hot coffee and gave it to him. „Helps against sore throats, if you're tired and everything else. It's a wonderful thing named coffee." Harry sighed and took a sip, casting a quick spell against poison. „So, do you want some breakfeast, hon?",Rosmerta asked and he nodded:" I would love to. Thank you."

He stared at his coffee, occasionally taking a sip and waited for his breakfeast. Meanwhile his thoughts began to process his current situatin. Firstly: No one remembered him. Not him as a person anyway. While he needed to find some more information on that, it seemed like a good starting point. Maybe it was just temporary, maybe it really was a little vacation from his so called duty as the-boy-who-lived. Just...maybe.

As Rosmerta put down a plate with bread and different kinds of sausage, as well as cheese,a startling thought came to him. How the hell should he pay for all that? What if not only his Person vanished, but his belongings as well? If he had no access to his vault in Gringotts? Or to the Grimaultplace? If he was no longer recognized as the appointed heir?

His breath hitched for a moment, but practice due to his nightmares made him slow it down to a normal pace almost instantly. Should he go and ask at Gringotts, if a vault for Harry Potter existed? And if not, what the heck should he do for a living? He had no grauduation papers, no qualifying talents, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"So, Neight.", began Rosmerta and effectivly cut off his thought process," what do you plan to do today?" Harry was silent for a moment, then:" Maybe visit the Bank. Try to find a job. A place to stay. That's about it.", he muttered. "But, honey, you can stay here as long as you like. It must be hard to be all alone from one day to another. Maybe... I can ask around a bit, for job offers you know? If you would like me to?"He nodded.

"That would be appreciated." "Right then. Do you have any talents? Certification papers?" "I got homeschooled", Harry answered, nothing indicating that he was lying," so I don't have any papers. And anything else got...lost last night. But I am good at flying, almost got scouted for a national team. And I'm good with creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts. But...that's all. It's not much, I know, but I'm content with almost anything, really." Rosmerta nodded:" I'm sure I can find something for you. So eat up and then you can start your day." Harry nodded again and ate his last bit of bread, stood up, discreetely signing for Al to follow him.

Back in his room he started digging through his pockets, searching for money and anything else he could use. At the end he had found his invisibilitycloak, 20 galleons, 5 sickles, a chocofrogcard of Dumbledore, which he burned with a flick of his wrist and a muttered 'bastard' and lastly his hollow wand. Not much. Well, that decided what his first stop would be. He went downstairs, asked Rosmerta if he could use her floo and said : " Diagon Alley, Ollivanders shop." before vanishing in a green flame.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

He came out in Ollivanders shopfront and left as fast as he could, before the old man could see him. Due to security reasons, Gringotts didn't allow flooing or portkeying in or out of their banks and ollivander's was a shop from which you could go into Diagon Alley almost unseen. The mass of people, caused by the popular shops around the wandmaker, served as a good distraction and didn't register, when someone left the store.

Pulling his cloak more firmly around his figure, Harry walked torwards Gringotts, ignoring Al as he quipped:" The next stop is definitely somewhere where you can buy clothes. It's a crime to humanity to hide such a hot body like yours. These rags don't even show if you're male or female! Wait, that's normal with these things these days, right? Oh, Look! that's what I call the good stuff!" This got the mans attention and he looked in the pointed direction.

Only to be confronted with Lucius and Draco Malfoy, standing before the entrance to Knockturn Alley. As if he sensed his gaze, the older Malfoy turned and found Harrys eyes. Silver Eyes met brilliant green ones and time slowed down for a moment. Harry held his breath, not daring to turn away, but suddenly becoming aware of Als pointed arm. His head snapped to the beachboy and he issed: "Stop pointing!" Al stared at him in wonder:" Dude. He can't see me, remember?" At this Harry blushed and snapped his head around for the second time, finding the Malfoys gaze to still linger at him. He tried to look nonchalant and nodded curtly, before turning around and resuming his way torwards Gringotts.

"Merlin damnit. Did he recognize me? Why did he stare at me?", he whispered to noone in particular, but Al answered anyway. "He was probably just wondering how you can stand to walk down the street in these rags. If I didn't know your circumstances I would too, probably." At this, Al snorted. "I definitely would.", he corrected and entered the bank, right behind his master. Said one walked to a free counter and started to greet the goblin, remembering in the process that he had no idea how to breach the subject of his vaults to them. "Hello.", he said and stopped right after that word.

"Maybe you should ask for someone higher up?", Al suggested and Neight continued under an unfriendly stare of the Goblin, while sliding his vaultkey over the counter. "I'M Neight Seal and if I could please talk to someone regarding my vault?" The Goblin was silent for a minute before answering:" Wait here." He left after taking the key and came back not much later, four more Goblins in tow, which did not look friendly. "Follow.", one gruffly said and they took the figure in their midst, leaving the countergoblin behind. Harry followed without complaint, not quite clear what he did to deserve four goblins as an escort.


	4. Ch 3: New Looks

Al, after walking a minute, decided to rest his feet and slipped back into his ring, humming a slow funeral song, which seemd to be heard by one of the Goblins, because he looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. "Shut up, Al." Neight whispered lowly and the humming stopped immediantly, the Goblin turning around after some more moments. They stopped before a big door, which openend after a long knock, which sounded like some form of morsecode. Knock, Knock,Knock, Pause, Knock,Pause,Pause, Knock Knock,Pause and then four last Knocks. The door opened and showed a wide office, into which the four gards escorted the man in their midst. They stopped in front of a desk, complete with a Goblin sitting on a chair behind it. The Golin looked as grim as the guards and mustered his guest with much scrutinity. "So?", he asked after some silence. "Well, greetings. I'm Neight Seal and would like to discuss some things reagarding my vault. I gave the Goblin at the counter the key."

"Yes, Mr. Seal and that's were the problem lies. That is not your key. It is the key to a vault under a different Name" "Yes, well that's why I'm here." "Then enlighten me, Mr. Seal." "The name the vault is registered under is Harry James Potter.", Harry started and stopped soon after, not sure how much he could tell. The Goblin, seeing his hesitation, said:" Everything you tell me that does not bring danger to Gringotts, will remain between us and not leave Gringotts."The boy-who-lived took a deep breath and started again. "So, My birthname is Harry James Potter and I died... yesterday I think. Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I woke up yesterday evening and cause I died when it was morning, I think I've been dead for a little over half a day.", he stopped his ramblings and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Being Avada Kedavra'd tends to jingle my brain a bit. So, I died. And when I woke up I met some people who should recognize me, but they don't and everbody seems to have forgotten me and I see it as a kind of vacation and took on the Name Neight Seal to stay off the radar, but I need some money and that's in my old vaults. I also need a vault under the name of Neight Seal. Is it possible?" His mouth snapped shut and the room was silent for a minute. Then the Goblin stood up and said:" Well, I think introductions are in order, Mr. Harry James Neight Potter Seal. " harry winced and inserted:" Black." The Goblin semmed almost stunned and said nothing, waiting for elaboration. "Well, if you mix up my real Name and Neight Seal, it should be Harry James Neight Potter Seal Black. I inherited the Black title from my godfather, after he died.", he looked the Goblin in front of him into his eyes and the latter smiled. Which was creepy in it's own way, while at the sime time seemed friendly, if a little calculating. Which made it creepy again. "Well. I'm Gobblerdock and your spokesperson regarding your vaults. May our business flourish and bring wealth to both of us." Gobblerdock bowed and Neight followed suit. "So I hope." And smiled.

Harry left Gringotts with much more money than when he entered, including a pouch, which would refill itself and was keyed to his signature. After seeing the contents of his vaults, Gobblerdock had also given him the magical equivalent of an ec-card, for purchases that where easier done without counting each and every Galleon manually. He had assured the-boy-who-was-on-vacation that his secret would not leave Gringotts many times and opened the vault of one Neight Seal as one linked to Harry Potters. It wouldn't come up on any papers, but the link between them made it possible for their owner to take money out of them from just one card or pouch. The transaction would be made from one of the vaults, depending on which insignia he traced on either the card or pouch. Meaning a traced P or HP would direct the transaction to Harry Potters vaults, while a S or NS to Neight Seals. It was just a matter of documentation and to hold the illusion of Neight Seals own Vault upright.

Relieved Harry exited the Bank and was finally able to tell Al to shut up, in very accurate terms. He had started pestering him about visiting a clothing shop first thing, as soon as he got wind of his wealth, but Harry was heading torwards Knockturn Alley first. He pulled his cloak firmly around him and his hood deep into his face. Ignoring the other passerbys, he decided on a little shop called „Winrys everyday charms" With a jingle of a bell he entered and stood in the middle between two long and filled shelves, as well as a counter with a joung witch behind it. Her face was smooth, to smooth actually, and her hair a plain brown. Her eyes were an unsurprising green, and a black cloak hid her body. He walked torwards her. „Well?", she asked and Harry started explaining his request with a confident and no-nonsense voice he had learned persuaded people the most. It had a little chill to it, but not enough to threaten openly. „I need a device, into which i can anchor a certain number of concealment charms. It should be removable only by myself and be able to anchor up to 50 charms. Minimum. Also it will need to have a keyword to deactivate or reactivate. „ He didn't phrase it as a question, silently staring into her eyes, trying to detect any possible use of legilimency. „Of course. Should it be a ring, or necklace, or wristband?" „A ring on a necklace." „Follow me.", she said and, without looking back, went into a backroom.

There she muttered some words and three rings, as well as five necklaces gathered on free standing desk in th emiddle of the room, seemingly coming out of nowhere. „Choose, but don't touch.", she said and stood beside him. Far away enough to not annoy him and to not be out of his vision and thus pose a threat. The rings were as different as night and day. There was a plain silver one with no ornaments, a bright gold one with fancy glittering stones in many colours and lastly a black one with the sign of the deathly hollows, as well as the one from Voldemort and a skull. „Not the black one." Al said with disgust from his ring," And not the gold one,too. You'd have to fear going blind by just looking at this peace of trash." His master snickered lowly, agreeing with him. The necklaces variied from thick to thin, and were purely silver or black, so it didn't took long to decide." I take the silver ring, with the silver necklace in the middle" The woman nodded. „To set a password just say: ‚Passwort start' and ‚password end'. If you want to install the charms into the ring or necklace, either cast them on it and imagine where they have to show, or what you want them to do when activated, or cast them on yourself and say ‚kapplerocktur'. It's so no one can use the word in a normal conversation. You can disable and enable that function by declaring it to the ring or necklace and saying your password after the order. „ So, If I say: kapplerockdur, my passwort, deactivate function for charmsadding, it will disable it?" Yes. The necklace can be used as a charmholder on it's own, but if it's linked with the ring and empty, the charms from the ring will take priority. You can specify which take priority, when you use both, also through you password. Anything else, you want to know?" „How much?" „175 Galleons." „Alright.", Harry said without hesitation, not quite comprehending how much that was. Back in the front, he decided to count the money manually, to avoid detecion of the transaction and left. Outside he went into a near sidealley and cast some glamours to hide his features, then went into a shop, that had the sign:"Rooms to Rent, pay per hour" on it. He artifically lowered his voice and demanded a room for an hour, paid 1 Galleon in advance and went into the appointed room. There, he searched for any monitoring spells, found none and cancelled his concealment charm. „So, you wanna do these glamours now, or why are we here?", Al asked, while watching Harry undress.

The robe and underchlothing went onto the bed and Harry stopped to look at himself, for the second time. His many scars were still visible and because he forgot to magically heal the wounds from Dumbledore, they would also add some new ones. With some flicking and swishing he covered almost all of them up, only leaving some small ones, so that his skin wouldn't look to smooth. Then he lenghtened his hair a bit more, gave it a brown simmer and dulled the bright yellow-green of his eyes to an unspectacular shade of green-grey. That should be enough, he decided and pointed his wand at the ring. „kapplerockdur.", he said and felt a warm sizzle going through it. After wrecking his brain for a password he decided on one, that he would hopefully never utter aloud for quiet some time:" Password start, I am Harry James Potter, password end." The ring sizzled again and Harry saw his glamour fade. „So, pleeeeeeease let's get you some decent clothing now?", Al whined and Harry snorted. „I am Harry James Potter.", he said, activated the Ring and Neight Seal walked out of the little shop onto Knockturn Alley.

After redressing of course.


	5. Ch 4: A new beginning?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

While on the verge between Knockturn and Diagon Alley he got stopped by Al. „Excuse me.", a voice said soon after and seeing the admiring look of Al he mentally groaned. „Yes?", he asked Lucius Malfoy and took a step to the side, as to not block the entrance. Malfoy followed his motion swiftly. „I was wondering if I knew you, Sir." „I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy.", Harry lied, his heart beating faster. „Say you heard some things about him.", whispered Al suddenly and Harry wanted to headbutt him. But he had already used Malfoys name, so why not. And maybe he could get some Information about Voldemort if he was on a friendly term with the Death Eater.„But I heard some things about you, and was curious." Malfoys face seemed to close off, and the almost friendly smile he wore at the beginning vanished. „Oh?", he said and waited, his hand moving near his wand. „Ask him, where he bought his clothes.", Al happily supplied and Harrys eye twitched in annoyance.

„As you can see, I'm in an …uncomfortable situation. And I heard you would know where I could go, to solve my little problem." Might as well get a little fun out of the situation. Malfoy sneered a little:" I'm afraid I cannot see, what your little problem would be. Mr…?" „Seal.", said Harry and smiled. „Neight Seal. And why, my clothes of course. Which other problem would there be?" Malfoy took a step back and now, seemingly for the first time, took in his battered robes. „I apologize. I didn't notice you were in such a _delicate_ situation.", he clearly withstood his urge to clean himself from invisible dirt. Lest he catch something contagious.

Now Harry laughed freely. „Please, I would give my whole fortune for some good clothing. You needn't concern yourself over such a thing. There are to many who dress like this regularly. But I'm afraid I just came back from an…", he paused,"…excurse, which destroyed any other decent clothes I might have had. I would appreciate it, if you would show me the way to the next store with acceptable clothing." „Of course.", Malfoy agreed without much hesitation. His need to have Harry look acceptable once again taking the lead. „You sure know how to bait someone, one.", Al laughed and snickered, while walking beside him and Malfoy. At Harrys asking look he explained. „You're my one and only, so it's ‚one' for short. Rosmerta already stole the ‚honey' one." Harry sighed and directed his gaze to the front again. „Everything alright, Mr Seal?" „Of course, I just want to burn these rags somewhere, Mr. Malfoy." „We'll be at the shop shortly. I'ts just before the entrance of Diagon Alley. You can see it already." „Clothes for decent" „Yes. If you manage to ignore the horrible name, it truly has some of the best clothing around here." „I thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy.", Harry said and bowed his head a little, after they stopped.

„If you want, I could escort you in there? I'm sure I can help you get a better price. The shopkeeper can be a bit difficult at times." Either he wanted to spy on Harry, doubted his ability to choose some decent clothing or he had taken a liking to him. Harry smiled and answered:" While I am wholly capable of choosing my own clothing,", he held up a hand to stop Malfoys excuses," I would be delighted if you accompany me. I have been away some time and am not up to date, on which clothing is appropriate at the moment. And your advice, Mr. Malfoy, would ring more true, then one from some clerk hoping to sell more expensive clothes." „I can relate to that, Mr. Seal. And please, call me Lucius.", surprise lit Harry features and he was sure that Malfoy- _Lucius_ had seen it. „Then please call me Neight, Lucius." Lucius smiled, it seemed almost genuine, and entered, Harry right behind him.

The shop was parted into a front room and one in the back. The front was decorated with many different, and expensive, looking robes. The colours started at green, a cloak on the left hand side, and ended with a cloak in a really horribble mix of all colours known to mankind. And creatures, probably. Lucius followed Harrys look of disgust and smiled a little. „Yes. He can be…rather eccentric." „Yes. _Eccentric._" Harry laughed and directed his attention at the shopowner, that just came from the backroom. „Mr. Malfoy, what an honour! But I fear your ordered cloathes aren't ready yet." „I am not here for that, Mr Kernburry. My companion is in need of some new clothes." „Of course. And who would your companion be?"Harry, annoyed at being ignored, decided to have some fun and pose as a nobleman: „The companion is standing right here and considering leaving, if he is treated with such disrespect any longer, Mr. Kernburry. Lucius told me you were the best, but obviously your services must have deteriogated since the last time he was here." Harry could have sworn he saw Lucius lips curl upward quite a bit, but who was he to point that out?

„Stop smiling, Lucius.", he said and smiled innocently in return. Lucius wiped his face clean in moments. „I'm teribly sorry, Sir. May I ask as to what your name is, Sir?", Kernburry seemed to believe Harrys posing. „You may. I am Neight Seal, you need not know any more than that. And now get to work before I decide to leave." „Of course, please follow me to the backroom. Just point what colours you would like and what kind of clothes you need and I will arrange it for you." „Of course you will.", Harry sneered, almost like a Malfoy, which he realized to his disgust. But ‚_Damn, is this fun!_'he thought strongly_._ Al laughed and wandered beside him, choosing some outfits and changing his clothing in the process. He ended up with a neon yellow one, which had Harry fear going blind. ‚No.', he mouthed, when no one but Al was looking and shook his head slightly.

„So, any preferrence in colour or shape?", asked Lucius and Harry shrugged carelessly. „Not really, Lucius. As I told you, I haven't been around for some time. Maybe you would like to choose some for me?" „I would be delighted to. Anything if you stop wearing those rags.", he pointed one elegant long finger at Harrys ‚clothes'. Harry forced a small smile as he remembered how Draco Malfoy had made fun of Rons clothes, so many times in the past. Sure, Ron did not put much thought into his clothes, but like Harry he hadn't had the chance to do that. Ron. Hermione. How he missed them. If Hermione would have thought, that Dumbledore would kill him? Probably not, but then, she believed in his authority without fail. And Ron?

His whole family was light. And his prejudice about Malfoy and anything even remotely dark spoke volumes. What would they say, if they knew he associated with a Malfoy? If they knew that old Dumbles side wasn't his anymore? They would claim he went dark, like the time he showed his parseltongue ability. Suddenly he realized, that his thoughts had wandered torwards ‚dark' things quite a lot lately. He had entered Knockturn Alley without hesitation, bought some things there without guilt. Everything had changed since that night.

Lucius shook him out of his thoughts:" Are these to your liking, Neight?" Harry looked at the floating cloaks, robes, underwears, shirts and jeans. They all were in rather dark shades of silver, green, grey, black, and a deep red even. The material looked elegant and smooth. And unprotecting, Harry realized with a start. But he couldn't go and order protective clothing with his …enemy around. He ignored the little stutter on the word ‚enemy' and said: „Magnificient. You seem to have a knack for that, Lucius. I have to admit I am jealous of that talent." He then adressed the shopowner:" If I could speak to you for a moment? Regarding how much I will need to order from these sets?" Lucius, half smiling after the compliment, left him alone to deal with the last neccessitys and went back to the front of the shop. Harry changed his demeanor as soon as he was out of the room and cast a few silencing spells. „Alright, Mr." Mr. Kernburry took a step back and his eyes searched the room.

„Yes?", he asked thinly. „You will, in addition to this clothes, get me a pair of dragonhide boots, gloves, trousers and a jacket as well as a west. Dark dragonhide, no enchantments whatsoever. Do you understand?" A fast nod was the answer. „And just to make it clear. No one will know of my orders or my being here without Mr. Malfoy. If it somehow get's out, I will shove some things all the way into your intestines that you would really not want there. Are we clear on that?" He towered over the shopowner, which was quite a feat considering his own smaller size and Mr. Kernburry tried to bring more space between them. „Yes. Absolutely. Crystal clear, Sir. I will never!" „See to that.", and with that he turned, trying his own version of the exclusive snape-robe-billowing and went back to Lucius. „We will be back in one hour to collect the orders. And they _will_ be ready by then." He exited the shop without a look back and Lucius fell in step behind him. „Well, you certainly seem to know how to handle them." Harry just smiled. „I apologize for taking up your time. I would invite you to a cup of coffee or tea, but I dare not show myself in public while wearing this rags."

He was really getting good at this being-arrogant-thing, if you believed Als enthusiastic applause. „I understand. How about tea at my house then? We can floo back into his store in an hours time. I would like to get to know more about you, Neight Seal." _‚This is getting out of hand'_, was all Harry hought and stared at Lucius a little gobsmacked. „I might be a lightwizard and member of this phoenix-cook-club, for all you know. Why would you invite me home?" „I wonder about that…", Lucius said and narrowed his eyes. „So, What is your answer, Mr. Seal?" „Back to the Mister now, Mr. Malfoy? We can'T have that, can we? It would ruin this beautiful friendship were forming right now, wouldn't it?", he smiled a charmant smile and now it was Lucius turn to freeze up. „Friendship?" Harry ignored his question and cursed himself for his next words:" I would be delighted to have tea with you, Lucius."


End file.
